voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ibd-il Shlam
Ibd-Il Sham (loosely in modern Hamalfite: Of The Peace) is the legendary sword of the father of the modern Hamalfite state: Mombadin. According to legend the sword was given to him by L'wna as a means to bring peace and unity to the desert. It is a spiritual symbol of modern Hamalfite militarism as well as being the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha icon to draw into L'wna the spirit of I-Uahar Aynah'ray Haray. Despite the attempts it has also been adopted by the cult of the Red Stripped Mare as a symbol of their devotion. Upon Mombadin's death the sword based to his son Rashdun, the first Caliph. The sword passed down through the Mombadid dynasty before being lose when the dynastic house passed into obscurity after a century of rule. Qualities The sword was said to possess a startling degree of magical and physical properties bestowed upon its steel. First and foremost in the written oral Chronicles it is said to have been made of a steel so blue it was like mountain ice. Or so brilliant in its hue that even during the night it shone like the day-time sky, and then by night was as dark a hue as the night-time sky. The blade was also said to never heat, and maintained at all times a cool touch, except for those that sought to steal it (as in several cases) where it would turn so bitter ice-cold the thief's hands would need to be bound and amputated, as they'd decay and fall off anyways. Only those who were blood related to Mombadin were permitted to touch it and not suffer its ill effects. Likewise it's attested the weight of the blade was always balanced, maintaining a weight half that of blades of the same size. So much so Mombadin himself is said to have praised the sword for its comfort in his hands. The sword was said to also be capable of sensing the dead and would direct the leader to any mass of the ill-prepared dead who had risen from their graves, possessed by ill spirits. Their are multiple conflicting accounts to the sword's ability to cleave armor with accounts concerning Mombadin's duel with Konfar, claiming that the duel ended when the chain mail Konfar wore was cut as if silk. Where as others say this had not happened at that the Shiekh had died from decapitation, where his armor was weakest. Appearance The exact appearance of the sword is a matter of debate among historians, artists, and theologians. As such any depiction of a sword is often known to be Ibd-Il Shlam if in the hands of Mombadin or his descendants or by word of the author. The sword is some-time depicted as a thin, long scimitar, coming to an eloquent pointed curve. Others claim it came to a broader edge at the point, rolling back like a leaf; as claimed by the banner for the Emir Faction at the court. The sword is also said to have been inscribed with geometric details, some-times attributed to its magical abilities as often proposed by the schools of Sihri or Barakih. As an Icon Despite its appearances the sword has become known as a symbol for any cause political or spiritual. In the political sphere Ibd-il Shlam has come to represent military causes or militant groups in the Hamalfite political sphere. Though not as a tool for senseless violence, as derived by its name it is the method to ultimately bring about a desirable condition: peace. It is recognized by those that use it thus that peace can not often be maintained through means that compliment it and so the Status Quo must often be maintained through use of the sword and through war. Conflict is often the ultimate final discourse in disputes and that the ultimate end will result in an established peace between the opposing sides. Ibd-Il Sham has often been metaphorically invoked in philosophical discourse concerning conflict. It is used universally throughout the contenders of conflict arising as a natural outcome of competing thesises, competing economic interests, social interests (including revolution), or national nature where conflict between nations on some level is merely natural (and absolute peace can not be achieved until politics are unified under a single homogeneous state). Religiously it is often brought up as a representation of Mombadin and in the context of is anecdotes and teachings on conflict as well as the old Hamalfite folk god I-Uahar Aynah'rah Haray. As a spiritual symbol it holds no political leaning. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Items Category:Weapons